Better than Revenge
by hollywoodheighter
Summary: Loren is living her dream life when something she never expected happens... After her world has been crumbled apart, all she can think about is getting revenge.
1. The Beginning

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing, I look at the contact name and see that's it's Eddie. I miss him so much! He's been on tour for almost 3 months, the only good news is that he comes back in one week. I haven't seen him in over a month when we reunited for our 3 year anniversary.

Loren: Hey babe  
Eddie: Hey Loren, you sound sleepy, did I wake you up?  
Loren: yeah, but it's okay. I love waking up to the sound of your voice. I miss you so much  
Eddie: me too but there's only one more week left of the tour and then I'll come back to you  
Loren: I can't wait for that to happen. I miss you so much Eddie  
Eddie: I miss you a lot too, but hey babe, I gotta go. Jake is calling me  
Loren: okay, good luck with your concert. I love you  
Eddie: I love you too

I smile and get out of bed. I take a shower and then get ready. When I'm done I go downstairs and prepare something to eat. I've been living with Eddie for almost a year. I used to live with Mel in an apartment we got together but after Eddie asked me to move in with him I did. Now that I think about it, I actually promised Mel we would go shopping today. I grab my phone and deal her number.

Loren: hey Mel!  
Mel: hey lo! So are we going shopping today or what? Your man is coming back in a week and we have to buy something special for him... If you know what I mean.  
Loren: oh god! Mel you seriously need help! But yeah, let's go shopping today  
Mel: yay! I haven't seen you in so long lo! You're always busy with your super star career  
Loren: I know Mel, I'm sorry. I really miss you too, so let's make today our day  
Mel: okay, let me just get ready and let's meet over there in an hour  
Loren: great! I'll see you then

As soon as I hang up the phone starts ringing again. I see that it's Kelly and I answer the phone.

Kelly: hey Loren. I was just calling you to remind you that you have a meeting today  
Loren: oh shoot! I forgot... I promised Mel I'd go to the mall with her. But I can go after I'm done, is that okay?  
Kelly: ugh Loren! How could you forget? This is a really important meeting about your next album. I guess we'll have to do it after you're done  
Loren: thanks Kelly! You're the best  
Kelly: I know, I know

After I'm done talking to Kelly, I watch TV while waiting for the time to leave. Once it's time, I head out to the mall.

*at the mall*

Loren: Mel! I haven't seen you in so long! I've missed you so much  
Mel: of course you've missed me, I'm amazing! But I've missed my best friend too  
Loren: ok let's have a day all to ourselves now! Oh wait, I forgot I had a meeting today so I have to leave by three  
Mel: it's okay but since you promised we would have a day all to ourselves let's have a sleep over  
Loren: yeah, that sounds cool. Ok! Where do you want to go first  
Mel: oh I know where I want to go! Let's go buy you some lingerie!  
Loren: ugh Mel! I already told you I don't want to buy something like that  
Mel: but Loren! You haven't seen your man in so long, you have to surprise him!  
Loren: ok, whatever. Let's just go, I know you won't stop until it goes your way  
Mel: you know me so well! See, that's why we're best friends

After we visit a few stores, it's time for lunch so we go the food court and find something we would like to eat. While standing in line, I start getting a little dizzy

Mel: *concerned* Loren! Are you okay?  
Loren: I'm just a little bit dizzy  
Mel: okay let's go sit down for a little bit  
*they go sit down*  
Mel: have you been feeling okay lately? Are you sick?  
Loren: no I'm not sick. I'm sure it's just because of how stressed I've been the last few days  
Mel: seriously Loren! I know you're working on your next album but you also have to rest  
Loren: I know, don't worry. I'm fine  
Mel: okay, whatever you say. Just take care of yourself. Are you okay now?  
Loren: yeah, let's go buy something to eat

We go back to the line and buy something to eat. After a few more hours of shopping, it's almost three

Loren: it's almost three, so I'll have to go soon. I'll meet you at your place later though so we can have our sleep over  
Mel: okay! I'll see you later. Love ya  
Loren: love you too Mel

I then head to my car and start driving to the office

*at the office*

Loren: hey Kel! I'm here  
Kelly: great! Let's start the meeting. So how are you doing with the album  
Loren: I think it's coming out good, I already have half of the songs done  
Kelly: good! We're heading in a good direction. Okay, another thing I wanted to ask you, what do you think about modeling or acting?  
Loren: umm... I don't know Kelly, that's not really my thing, you know I only sing  
Kelly: I know that but now that you're becoming a bigger sensation every day, a lot of producers and companies want you to model or be in a movie  
Loren: I don't Kelly, I'll think about it  
Kelly: ok that's great! That's all I wanted to talk to you about  
Loren: okay then, I guess I'll go now, Mel wanted to hang out with me today

I stand up but when I do, I feel the dizziness I felt at the mall again...

Kelly: Loren! Are you okay?  
Loren: yeah, don't worry  
Kelly: would you like some water?  
Loren: yes, that would be great

*Kelly gives her a cup of water*

Loren: thank you Kelly, but really, don't worry. I'm feeling better now  
Kelly: are you sure? I think maybe you should see a doctor  
Loren: *laughs* no really, it's nothing to worry about  
Kelly: okay, take care of yourself  
Loren: that's the same thing Mel said  
Kelly: so this has already happened?  
Loren: yeah today at the mall... But don't worry about. It must be stress  
Kelly: I think really think you should see a doctor  
Loren: Kelly, I already told you, it's nothing to worry about  
Kelly: okay Loren, but if you need anything you know I'm here  
Loren: thank you Kel. I'll see you later

*at Mel's apartment*

Loren: hey Mel!  
Mel: Loren! You're finally here!  
Loren: yeah sorry, I took a little bit longer than I intended to at the office  
Mel: is everything okay?  
Loren: umm... Yeah!  
Mel: what happened? You're acting weird  
Loren: nothing! It's not important. *whispers* I felt dizzy again  
Mel: really Loren? That seems important to me!  
Loren: Mel! Seriously it's nothing to worry about  
Mel: you're wrong, you should see a doctor  
Loren: ugh, you're acting like Kelly  
Mel: see, she agrees with me. You'll go see a doctor tomorrow and I'll come with you to make sure you do  
Loren: *sarcastic* okay mom  
Mel: *with a smile* there's no need to be sarcastic

We get lots of junk food ready and watch Ryan Gosling movies for the rest of the night. Before I go to bed, I try calling eddie to say goodnight but he doesn't answer. That's seems really weird to me because he should be long done with the concert by now... I don't think much of it though, he must be doing something important.


	2. Unexpected

I wake up to the smell of bacon and then to the urge to throw up. As soon as I stand up, I immediately run to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Mel is next to me holding my hair.

Mel: are you okay Lo?  
Loren: yeah, maybe it was something I ate  
Mel: come on Loren! I'm not dumb. The minute I started cooking the bacon you started making weird noises and turning in your sleep. Don't you think the dizziness and throwing up are symptoms to something else  
Loren: to what?  
Mel: Loren! Don't you think you might be pregnant?  
Loren: Mel! That's impossible  
Mel: why? I don't see why it isn't possible  
Loren: *blushing* because Eddie and I always use protection  
Mel: but even you have to know that's not always effective. Have you been late?  
Loren: ummm... Now that I think about it, I am a few days late but it's just because I've been stressed lately. Whatever Mel! I'm not pregnant, okay  
Mel: take a pregnancy test then, just to make sure  
Loren: ok Mel! I'm not pregnant though

Now that Mel mentioned that I might be pregnant, I'm starting to get worried. What she said is true, those are symptoms of being pregnant. Mel already went to buy the test and I get more and more nervous as the minutes pass. What am I going to do if I am in fact pregnant?

*Mel returns to the apartment with the test*

Mel: okay Lo, go take the test. The instructions are on the back  
Loren: Mel! I'm so nervous. What if I'm pregnant?  
Mel: you don't know anything for sure yet so don't worry  
Loren: okay then, I guess I'll go take it now

*Loren takes the test and then comes out of the bathroom*

Mel: how did it go?  
Loren: I don't know... I have to wait five minutes. Mel! I'm freaking out? What will I do if I'm pregnant  
Mel: even if you're pregnant Lo, I know Eddie and all of us will always be here for you  
Loren: oh my god! What will I tell Eddie? What if leaves me?  
Mel: I'm sure that's not going to happen

*the timer goes off*

Loren: I guess it's time to check *heart beating fast*  
Mel: okay, let's go check  
*they look at the test*  
Loren: Mel! I'm...  
Mel: you're not pregnant  
Loren: *sigh of relief* I was so scared. I want to be a mom someday, but I don't think I'm ready  
Mel: you're not pregnant, but I still think you should see a doctor. What's happening to you isn't normal  
Loren: ok Mel, let's go see a doctor later. I'll make the appointment.  
*makes the appointment*  
Mel: so did you get an appointment?  
Loren: yeah, it's at 3:30

Mel and I the make breakfast and eat. After that, we get ready and while waiting until it's time to leave, we watch a few movies.

*phone rings*

Loren: wait! Can you pause it Mel? Someone is calling me?  
Mel: sure, who is it?  
Loren: *smiling* Eddie  
Mel: *smirking* ooh lover boy, I guess I have to leave now so you can talk to him privately  
Loren: thanks Mel

*on the phone*

Eddie: hey Lo  
Loren: hi Eddie! How did your concert go?  
Eddie: *acting weird* oh it went great  
Loren: are you sure? You're acting weird  
Eddie: yes don't worry. *changing the subject* anyways, what are you doing today?  
Loren: oh Mel and I are going out  
Eddie: that sounds like fun *in the background* Jake: Eddie! Hurry up! You have to get ready for sound check  
Loren: you have to go huh?  
Eddie: ugh yeah, I have to get ready for sound check  
Loren: good luck then! I love you  
Eddie: I love you too Loren. No matter what happens, you'll always be the only woman I love  
Loren: is everything okay Eddie? You're acting kinda weird today  
Eddie: yes everything's okay. I gotta go now  
Loren: okay bye  
Eddie: bye

After the call ends I look at the phone in confusion. Eddie wasn't acting like normal today... I wonder what's going on with him

Mel: Loren! It's a phone, you don't have to look at it with so much confusion  
Loren: it's not that... Anyways, it's almost time for the appointment  
Mel: did you tell Eddie about it?  
Loren: No  
Mel: why not?!  
Loren: because I'm sure there's nothing wrong and I don't want to worry him  
Mel: I think you should have told him, but whatever Lo, that's your decision  
Loren: are you ready to go?  
Mel: yeah, let me just get my purse  
Loren: okay

After Mel gets her purse we head  
out to my car and start driving to the doctors office. Once we get there I go to the the doctor assistant's desk

Loren: excuse me, I have an appointment with Dr. Smith at 3:30  
D.A: oh my god! You're Loren Tate  
Loren: *smiling* yeah that's me  
D.A: can I please get an autograph? *gives her a paper*  
Loren: sure *signs the paper*  
D.A: thank you! You're really nice. The doctor will see you now  
Loren: okay, thank you

*at the doctor's office*

Doctor: so what seems to be the problem today?  
Loren: Well, I felt dizzy two times yesterday and then today I threw up in the morning  
Doctor: okay, let me take some tests.  
*doctor takes tests on Loren*  
Doctor: I think I know what's wrong with you  
Loren: what is it doctor?  
Doctor: you seem to be...  
Loren: I seem to be what?!  
Doctor: pregnant...


	3. Unbelievable

Loren: I'm pregnant?  
Doctor: yes, you're one month pregnant  
Loren: *thinking* so that means we conceived on the day of our anniversary  
Loren: but how can that be?  
Doctor: I think you know the answer to that Ms. Tate  
Loren: that's not what I meant... I mean I took a pregnancy test and it was negative  
Doctor: pregnancy tests aren't always right  
Loren: yeah I figured that  
Doctor: you need to take care of yourself and the baby, these are some vitamins that you need to take  
Loren: thank you doctor  
Doctor: your welcome, do you need anything else?  
Loren: no thank you... Can I ask you one more thing though?  
Doctor: sure, what is it?  
Loren: please don't tell anyone about this  
Doctor: don't worry about that Ms. Tate  
Loren: thank you doctor

*Loren exits the room and sees Mel*

Mel: how did it do? Is everything okay with you?  
Loren: I don't know  
Mel: what happened?  
Loren: I don't know if being pregnant is considered okay  
Mel: you're pregnant!?  
Loren: that's what the doctor said  
Mel: but... But the test was negative  
Loren: he said they aren't always right  
Mel: I can't believe you're pregnant! You've always been the careful one  
Loren: I WAS careful  
Mel: still, I always thought I would have kids before you. I mean you are keeping the baby right?  
Loren: of course, I know I'm young but I want this baby. It's part of Eddie and me. Oh my god, Mel! I have to tell Eddie!  
Mel: And you're Mom... And max... And Kelly  
Loren: Mel! What will my mom think of me?  
Mel: she's your mom Lo, she'll always be next to you when you need her  
Loren: you're right... But I want to tell Eddie first  
Mel: are you gonna call him?  
Loren: no, I want to wait 'till he comes back from the tour so it'll be easier to talk  
Mel: that's a good idea  
Loren: Mel, please don't tell anyone about this, I know you're dating Ian, but please don't tell him anything since he's still Eddie's best friend  
Mel: don't worry Lo! I won't say anything. My lips are sealed  
Loren: thank you Mel, you're the best  
Mel: that's what friends are for Loren

*a few days later*

I'm taking a nap when my phone rings and wakes me up. I check who is calling and smile when I see it's Eddie.

Loren: hey Eddie  
Eddie: hey Lo. What are you up to?  
Loren: nothing, I was just taking a nap  
Eddie: I'm sorry, did I wake you up?  
Loren: yes, but it's okay. I love hearing your voice. I miss you so much. You are still coming back tomorrow right?  
Eddie: yeah, tomorrow

My phone beeps and I look at the screen. There's an incoming call from Melissa. This is weird because unless is not important. She would usually text me.

Loren: hey Eddie, Mel is calling me and I think it's something important. Can I call you back?  
Eddie: sure, I'll take you later  
Loren: I love you  
Eddie: back at 'cha

After he hangs up, all I can do is stare at the phone in confusion... He didn't say I love you back. He always does... He's been acting strange ever since his concert a few nights ago. Good thing he comes back tomorrow, I'll just ask him about it then. With all of this thinking, I didn't realize that Mel was actually on the phone and yelling my name.

Mel: Loren?! Earth to Loren! Are you there? Did an alien kidnap you?!  
Loren: yes Mel, I'm here. I'm sorry I spaced out  
Mel: is everything okay? Did you feel dizzy again?  
Loren: no, it's just that Eddie's been acting weird  
Mel: I'm sure it's just imagination  
Loren: yeah you might be right. Anyway, why did you call me? Are you okay?  
Mel: oh yeah! I'm perfectly fine! I was just calling you because I was thinking that since Eddie comes back tomorrow you should do something romantic for him  
Loren: Mel that's a great idea. I'll prepare a romantic dinner for him tomorrow  
Mel: and don't forget the lingerie you bought when we went to the mall  
Loren: *blushing* okay Mel!  
Mel: you're blushing aren't you? After all this time you still blush about things like that  
Loren: how did you know I was blushing  
Mel: *smiling* because I know you  
Loren: *smiling* that you do. Thanks for the idea Mel  
Mel: you're welcome. As a thank you I will be expecting details  
Loren: *joking* Mel, I think you should stop obsessing over my love life. I don't think it's healthy for you  
Mel: *joking* but I love obsessing over your love life Lo! It's what I live for  
Loren: okay Mel you need help... Thanks again  
Mel: yeah, yeah. I will be expecting very descriptive details  
Loren: bye Mel!

After I'm done taking to Mel I make dinner. I eat while watching a cute romantic movie. When I'm done, I get ready to go to bed. I'm so excited for tomorrow! I can't wait for Eddie to be back. I miss him having his arms around me when we sleep, cuddling while watching a movie, I miss making love to him, I miss him so much my heart hurts. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

*next day in the afternoon*

I'm getting everything ready for Eddie to come home. I cooked lasagna and made desert, I smile at the thought of him teasing me because I can't pronounce lasagna correctly. After I'm done, I get ready. I shower, dress up, and then apply light make-up. I also get the lingerie I bought ready so I can put it on after we're done with dinner. I can't keep the smile off my face, after almost a month I will finally see Eddie. Today I will also tell him that I'm pregnant, all I hope is that he doesn't leave me. I then hear the sound of the door opening and I hurry downstairs. When I get there the first thing I see is Eddie pulling his suitcase. I run towards him and hug him. I wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him. After a few minutes I pull back.

Loren: Eddie! I can't believe you're here  
Eddie: me neither, It's good to be back. I have to tell you something though  
Loren: me too  
Eddie: okay you go first  
Loren: no you go first  
Eddie: ok then *takes a deep breath* I want to break up...


	4. Heartbreak

Eddie: ok then *takes a deep breath* I want to break up...  
Loren: *shocked* why?! Did I do something wrong  
Eddie: no it's not you, it's me  
Loren: Eddie! Cut it out! Don't pull that line on me  
Eddie: ok then I will tell you the truth  
Loren: go head  
Eddie: *sigh* a few nights ago Chloe came to my concert and I slept with her  
Loren: *about to cry* you cheated on me?  
Eddie: and I realized that I still love her  
Loren: *crying* I can't believe you Eddie! after everything she did to you?!  
Eddie: I can't choose who I love Loren! I realized that all this time, I felt like something was missing and it was her  
Loren: *crying* you're unbelievable! After everything we've been through. You told me you loved me! That you would never leave me! You're just like Trent!  
Eddie: I'm sorry...  
Loren: *yelling and crying* I hate you Eddie! I never should have trusted you with my heart

I can't believe Eddie would ever do something like that to me. After she cheated on him, he should know how it feels to be cheated on. And even though he knows how it feels, he still did it. Right now, I feel like my whole world is falling apart! All I feel is hate... He knows! He knows that after what happened with Trent, I always thought everyone would leave me at some point. He promised me and made me believe that he would never do the same thing. I can't believe he broke that promise. I can't believe I ever believed him. After all, why would a guy like him want to be with a broken girl like me. I gave him everything I had. I thought we were forever. But Most of all, I can't believe that out of all people, he would cheat on me with Chloe.  
I run upstairs and get a suitcase out. I go to my closet and start throwing all of my clothes in the suitcase. I can't stay here one minute longer. I never want to see him again. After I'm done, I hurry downstairs and see that Eddie is still standing where I left him.

Eddie: Loren! Please, I don't want to end things like this  
Loren: *chuckling* like what Eddie? I never in my life want to see you again! I hate you! I can't believe I ever loved you! I regret ever meeting you!  
Eddie: *holding back tears* Loren, please  
Loren: good bye Eddie  
Eddie: please Loren

*I open the door*

Eddie: at least tell me what it was that you wanted to tell me  
Loren: it was nothing important

I close the door and head to the parking lot. When I see my car, I open the door and get in. I sit there for I don't know how long. I'm still in shock. I expected tonight to be amazing. I imagined we would eat dinner, I would tell him I was pregnant and hopefully wouldn't leave me, and then we would make love. I never expected this to happen. But you know what they say, expect the unexpected. No! I won't cry anymore. It's not worth it! He's not worth it. I wipe away my tears and turn on the car. I don't know where to go. I don't want to be alone right now, being alone will just make me think about him. I can't go to my mom's house because now Max and my mom are living together and I don't want to explain anything to them. The person I need right now is Mel. I start driving towards her apartment. When I get there I grab my suitcase and start thinking what I will say to her. I stand in front of her apartment and hesitate to knock. Knowing Mel, she'll want to kill Eddie and the last thing I want is for her to go crazy mode. But she's my best friend and besides my mom and umm... Him, she's the one who knows me the best. I knock and a few seconds later she opens the door. She looks shock to see me there.

Mel: Loren what are you doing here? I would have thought you were doing naughty things to Mr. Rock star by now. Wait! Why are you crying? And why do you have a suitcase?  
Loren: *crying*  
Mel: is it because you told him you were pregnant? If that's why, I'm going to have to give him a visit. I mean it's his fault too.  
Loren: *crying* I didn't tell him  
Mel: then what happened!?  
Loren: *sobbing* he cheated on me  
Mel: *shocked* are you sure? Why would be do that?  
Loren: *crying* I don't know Mel! And that's not even the worst thing!  
Mel: what happened?  
Loren: *crying* he cheated on me with Chloe! And then he broke up with me  
Mel: *angry* that little bit-  
Loren: Mel! I don't want to talk about it anymore  
Mel: *angry* so that's why you didn't tell him you were pregnant? You should have told him! This kid it's his responsibly too! You can't just leave the path open for Chloe  
Loren: No Mel! I don't want to ever see him again! And if he knows I'm pregnant then that means I'll have to see him often!  
Mel: *sigh* you're right... I'm sorry Loren  
Loren: it's not you're fault Mel  
Mel: I still don't believe that he would ever do something like that. You guys seemed so happy together. I was so sure he loved you, I could see it every time he looked at you  
Loren: I guess he's really good at pretending. Look, let's not talk about that right now  
Mel: you're right... You should rest. After all, you're still pregnant  
Loren: yeah... Mel, umm... Do you think I could stay here for a few days? At least until I get a place of my own  
Mel: are you crazy? You're not leaving. You're staying here with me as long as you need. After all, this used to be our apartment  
Loren: thank you Mel, you're the best  
Mel: ummm... I know you don't want to talk about it but when are you going to tell your mom  
Loren: I don't know... I don't want to tell her I'm pregnant though. If she finds out, she'll tell Max and I'm sure Max won't want to keep Eddie in the dark about this  
Mel: *sigh* Loren, you can't possibly not tell you're mom about this, you always tell her everything  
Loren: I know I'll tell her... Eventually  
Mel: *sigh* when you start to show...  
Loren: I don't know Mel! I'll figure something out later  
Mel: what about the break up?  
Loren: I won't tell her why we broke up. I don't want this to cause any problems between my mom and Max  
Mel: you're too good Loren... Eddie deserves Nora to go mama bear on him  
Loren: I just want her to be happy  
Mel: see that's what I mean... You always think of others before yourself  
Loren: I'm going to get ready to go to bed  
Mel: ok, I'll get the guest room ready  
Loren: thank you for letting me stay here Mel. I don't know what I would do without you  
Mel: that's what friends are for Loren, I'll always be here  
Loren: *whispering* yeah that's what he said too  
Mel: what did you say?  
Loren: oh nothing. I was just thinking out loud  
Mel: oh ok. I hope you feel better  
Loren: thank you. Good night  
Mel: good night Lo

I'm about to hug Mel when there's a knock at the door...

**Who do you think is knocking? Why would Eddie do something like that?**  
**Find out in the next chapter. Comment &amp; review.**


	5. Broken

I'm about to hug Mel when we hear someone knocking on the door.

Mel: I'll go answer the door. You should rest  
Lo: I'll just go with you  
Mel: ok whatever you want

We walk back downstairs and Mel opens the door. It's not surprised to find that the person behind the door is... Ian

Ian: hey love  
Mel: *happy* Ian! What are you doing here  
Ian: I just wanted to visit my girlfriend  
Mel: well it's a really nice surprise *kisses him*  
Ian: *finally noticed Loren* hey there valle-... I mean Loren  
Loren: *teasing him* you were going to call me valley girl weren't you?  
Ian: *chuckling* yeah, I'm sorry it's a habit. I'm trying to stop though, every time I call you valley girl, Eddie flips out  
Loren: *frowns*  
Ian: *concerned* hey, are you okay? *finally noticing* and why are your eyes so red and puffy?  
Loren: ummm.. It's nothing  
Ian: did you have a fight with Eddie?  
Loren: he bro-

*Ian's phone rings*

Ian: Sorry. Umm... It's Eddie  
*on the phone*  
Eddie: *drunk* Ian! Buddy!  
Ian: mate?  
Eddie: yes! Want to come over?  
Ian: are you okay?  
Eddie: I just need a friend right now  
Ian: I'm on my way!  
Eddie: thanks Ian! You're the best  
*end of call*  
Ian: *sigh* apparently Eddie is drunk. I gotta go  
Mel: it's okay Ian  
Ian: I'll call you later okay? I love you *kisses her*  
Mel: *smiles* I love you too  
Ian: hey Loren! We have to finish that talk, okay?  
Loren: *smiles* yeah, thanks Ian. For being a good friend  
*Ian leaves*

**Ian's P.O.V**

Seriously what's happening between those two. Did they have a fight? They rarely fight though. They're the happiest couple I know... After Mel and I, of course. But Loren looked pretty depressed and then Eddie is drunk which means he's depressed too. He only drinks when he wants to forget things. I open my car and start driving towards the penthouse. I have to check on him and then find out what happened. When I get there I park my car and start walking. When I get there I knock on the door, and I'm greeted by a very drunk Eddie.

Eddie: Ian you're here!  
Ian: yes I'm here! Are you okay?  
Eddie: of course!  
Ian: liar... What happened?  
Eddie: nothing...  
Ian: then why did you call me?  
Eddie: because I needed a drinking buddy *hands him a shot*  
Ian: did you have a fight with Loren? I stopped to visit Melissa and Loren was with her. She seemed pretty depressed too  
Eddie: I'm not depressed and we didn't have a fight... I mean not exactly  
Ian: then what happened?  
Eddie: I broke up with her  
Ian: *shocked* why? For what reason?  
Eddie: I thought I loved her but I didn't  
Ian: are you crazy mate? Why are you lying? I know you love her! Everyone can see that you love her by just looking at you when you're with her  
Eddie: you don't know my feelings Ian  
Ian: no, I do, just as everyone else does. Why the heck did you break up with her?  
Eddie: because I'm still in love with Chloe!  
Ian: now you've really gone insane mate! First you break up with Loren and know you're saying you still love Chloe after everything she did  
Eddie: I can't choose who to love Ian!  
Ian: I know that! But I'm 100% sure you don't love Chloe  
Eddie: and how do you know that?!  
Ian: because I know you  
Eddie: I do love Chloe! otherwise I wouldn't have cheated on Loren with her  
Ian: *angry* then you're right! I don't know you because my friend never would have cheated his girlfriend after the same thing was done to him  
Eddie: *silent*  
Ian: *calm* you do realize you'll never find a woman as special as Loren right?  
Eddie: *whispering* I don't want any other woman but Chloe  
Ian: you know Loren is so much better than Chloe right? She's sweet, funny, talented, honest, and beautiful  
Eddie: *jealous* since when do you think Loren is beautiful  
Ian: *chuckling* no mate, you don't have the right to get jealous about Loren anymore. And to answer your question, it's a fact not an opinion. Every single guy thinks she's beautiful  
Eddie: whatever, I was just asking, I don't care  
Ian: you're an idiot  
Eddie: you're my friend Ian! Whose side are you on!?  
Ian: is that even a question? I'm on Loren's side. I don't know what made you do this!  
Eddie: *being truthful* isn't it obvious! It was love!  
Ian: you know what!? Call me when you stop acting like this  
*leaves*

I can't believe my mate would do something like that! I really don't understand...

_Next Day_

**Loren's P.O.V**

Once again I get nauseous as soon as a wake up. I run to the bathroom and throw up. This is the worst thing about being pregnant. No, forget that. The worst thing thing about being pregnant is finding out the father of your baby did not only break up with you but he also cheated on you with his ex.

Mel: Loren! Are you okay? I heard a noise... Loren! Where are you?  
Loren: I'm here... In the bathroom  
Mel: *sigh* are you throwing up again?  
Loren: yeah... I hate this  
Mel: I'm sorry  
Loren: it's not your fault Mel, it's all my fault  
Mel: *mad* stop putting all the blame on yourself, Loren! You know this is not only your fault, it's his too. He shouldn't have put his dic-  
Loren: *whispering and crying * Mel, please  
Mel: *sigh* I'm sorry Loren... You know what let's do something to take your mind off things  
Loren: *hiccuping* like what?  
Mel: let's go to the cafe  
Loren: let's do it, I'm pretty hungry  
Mel: *smiling* great! Let's get ready

I take a shower and get ready. After half an hour, both Melissa and I are ready to go. We drive to the cafe and when we get there we choose a table. I'm looking at the menu when I someone I really don't want to see walks in...

**Authors note: some of you might be wondering if Ian likes Loren, get you're hear out of the gutter! They are only really close friends because he's dating Mel and Loren was dating Eddie. That's why he was defending her. Comment &amp; Review**


	6. A Promise

I'm looking at the menu when I someone I really don't want to see walks in... I honestly can't handle any more of this bs. I'm thinking about making a run for it when she sees me and locks her eyes on me. She walks to our table.

Chloe: look if it's not Ms. I'm so perfect  
Loren: *sigh* what are you doing here?  
Chloe: I really don't know. This place is so ratchet  
Loren: *being smart* you're the one using the word ratchet plus I think you were actually describing yourself there  
Chloe: you still haven't changed ugh.. I guess that's why Eddie left you and came running back to me  
Loren: *acting like she doesn't care* umm... You can have him, you guys deserve each other  
Chloe: you're right, we're the perfect couple. So that's why I came here. Stay away from my man!  
Loren: I really don't care, he's all yours but you should really stop stalking me  
Chloe: ugh as if! Don't think too much of yourself little girl. You're only famous because you were dating Eddie  
Loren: unlike you Chloe, I actually have talent and I don't need Eddie like you do to be famous. He might not see thorough your games, but I do. You're a gold-digger that's only using him but that's his problem not mine  
Chloe: how dare you talk to me like that you teeny bopper  
Loren: grow up Chloe! If you haven't realized yet, I'm not a teenager anymore  
Chloe: you still look like a little kid to me. To be honest, I don't know what Eddie saw in you. You're just sooo... plain  
Loren: maybe you should stop obsessing over me  
Chloe: I mean I'm a model... You could never be one. Of course I knew that sooner or later he would come running back to me  
Loren: Chloe just leave I'm tired of your games  
Chloe: I want to know something though... Does it hurt? Does it hurt that he slept with me and left you for me?  
Loren: *silent*  
Chloe: good  
Loren: *angry* I'm so sick of your games and you know what I'm done with you're insults. Maybe you should focus on your life instead of mine. And here's a tip, stop being a bitch! Maybe then people will start liking you and you won't have to sleep with half of Hollywood to get a job  
Chloe: *laughing* just admit it little girl. You're jealous of me! I'm more beautiful and took Eddie from you. I can give him what you can't  
Loren: *being smart* by that do you mean STDs? Oh I'm sure you can, don't worry, I have no doubt about that  
Chloe: *angry* say what you want little girl. You know exactly what I meant  
Loren: *sigh* you know what Chloe, You can have him! I don't care! I would never go back to him!  
Chloe: that's good then because he's mine and you know exactly where you stand. I mean it's not like he would ever want to go back to you either, he has me and he knows I'm better than you  
Loren: you know what Chloe I'm done with your insults!  
Chloe: but everything I'm saying is true  
Loren: *very calm* I will make your life miserable  
Chloe: are you threatening me?  
Loren: *with a smile* no, it's a promise  
Chloe: *satisfied* so Eddie leaving you did hurt you ugh?  
Loren: this is not about Eddie. It's about me being tired of you always looking down at me  
Chloe: I'm not scared of you  
Loren: *chuckling* we'll see. Watch your back Chloe Carter

After that I grab my purse and leave her standing her. I walk out I hear Mel yelling my name...

Mel: Lo! What was that in there?  
Loren: *sigh* I really don't know  
Mel: I've never seen you like that! You looked really scary  
Loren: I hate her! I'm sick of her games  
Mel: so you were serious about what you said?  
Loren: of course I was  
Mel: so what are you going to do?  
Loren: I don't know yet but I'll make her regret ever messing with me  
Mel: is this really not about Eddie?  
Loren: *sigh* I guess it is... *sad* Her words hurt me more than I let on. I can't help but think what she said is true. But it's also for me! Because I'm done with her always insulting me.  
Mel: I understand and I hope you're sure about what you're doing  
Loren: I am  
Mel: you want to go back in there?  
Loren: no, it feels like I'm running away from her but I don't want to see her  
Mel: *smiling* plus going back in there would ruin your cool exit  
Loren: *smiling* I guess you're right  
Mel: so what do we now?  
Loren: well I'm still hungry so we should go somewhere to eat  
Mel: right! You must be really hungry! After all you're eating for two now.  
Loren: yeah *touching her stomach* *smiling*  
Mel: okay let's not waste anymore time then! Let's go to Rumor  
Loren: okay

We leave and go to rumor. While we're there I cannot help but think how I will ruin Chloe... I'm not the kind of person to hate someone and go as far as wanting to take revenge. But I can honestly say I hate her. Ever since I met her, she has always made sure to bully me whenever she sees me. And I'm sick of that, I will let her know that I'm not the same naive girl I was before. I'm pulled away from my thoughts when I hear Mel talking to me.

Mel: earth to Loren?  
Loren: *startled* yeah! What were you saying?  
Mel: I was asking you if you were ready to go?  
Loren: oh yes, let's go

We're ready to go when another person I don't want to see walks in. Really!? What have I done to deserve this?

**Who do you think just walked in? What do you think Loren will do to take revenge on Chloe? Comment &amp; Review**


	7. Talks

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"We're ready to go when another person I don't want to see walks /Really!? What have I done to deserve this? Tyler./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Mel: I'll wait for you in the car. He seems like he wants to talk to youbr /Loren: ok, I'll see you there/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Mel walks out and then Tyler walks towards me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Tyler: looks if it's not Loren Tatebr /Loren: *sigh* what do you want Tylerbr /Tyler: nothing... The world does not revolve around you Ms. Tatebr /Loren: then why are you talking to me?br /Tyler: oh because I have a questionsbr /Loren: *sigh* ok whatever, just as what you have to ask then leave me alonebr /Tyler: *smirking* I see you're as feisty as always. Ok here's my question. Are the rumors true? Is it true that you and Eddie broke up and he's back together with Chloe?br /Loren: *sigh* yes they're true... Are you done now?br /Tyler: I see she doesn't waste any time huh? She finally got what she wanted ever since they broke upbr /Loren: are you done now?br /Tyler: well now that that's confirmed, I have a preposition for youbr /Loren: I'm not interestedbr /Tyler: you should at least wait 'till I tell you what it is about!br /Loren: *sigh* you know what, I just want to leave so talkbr /Tyler: *smirking* we should datebr /Loren: *laughing* are you crazy?br /Tyler: I'm serious. It's a good idea. I hate Eddie and I don't want Chloe with my enemy and I'm assuming you also want Eddie back. So it's a great /Loren: I don't want Eddie back! So don't assume thingsbr /Tyler: that's a lie...br /Loren: no it's not. What he did is disgusting. I would never go back to a cheaterbr /Tyler: so he cheated on you? I didn't know that. Maybe his needs weren't being fulfilledbr /Loren: are we done now?br /Tyler: I have to admit though, you have a better body that Chloe. I mean look at that ass. But then again Chloe is more experienced, let me tell you, she does this thing with where sh-br /Loren: ok I'm done herebr /Tyler: don't tell me you're leaving! What about my proposition? We both benefit from itbr /Loren: ok let me think *getting close to him* ummm... *putting her arms around his neck* *whispering seductively* Tyler *whispering into his ear* I would never date you even if we were the last two people on this planetbr /Tyler: *smirking* that's how I like my women - feisty. I will make you mine Loren Tatebr /Loren: * backing away* in your dreamsbr /Tyler: you're right... Tonight, I'll probably have a really intense and hot dream about you and mebr /Loren: you're disgusting *walking away*br /Tyler: wait! wait!br /Loren: what!br /Tyler: here's my numberbr /Loren: thanks but I won't be needing that *walks away*br /Tyler: *puts the piece of paper with his number in her jeans' back pocket and touches her butt at the same time*br /Loren: ok that's enough! Stop sexually harassing me!br /Tyler: I know you like it babybr /Loren: go to hell Tyler! *leaves*br /Tyler: *yells* I know you'll call me sooner or later/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I walk out of Rumor fuming with anger. How dare he! Does he think I'm stupid? I would never date him! Even if it was for revenge! I open the car door and get in./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Mel: is everything okay? You look like you're ready to kill someonebr /Loren: no I'm not! He's an idiotbr /Mel: what did he do?br /Loren: not only did he said that I should date him but he also had the decency to touch my buttbr /Mel: ugh that guy!br /Loren: *sigh* I know first it was Chloe and then Tyler. Do it have a "mess with Loren Tate" sign on my forehead or somethingbr /Mel: Loren, I know all of this sucks but you should calm down. That must not be good for the babybr /Loren: *sigh* yeah, you're right. Let's go back to your apartmentbr /Mel: yeah, today has already been a really long day and it's not even noonbr /Loren: let's just watch some movies and eat junk food all daybr /Mel: that's sounds like a great ideabr /Loren: that's Mel... For always being by my sidebr /Mel: and I'll always be, no matter what/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"When we get to the apartment, I'm oddly inspired. I get my song book and all of the lyrics are just flowing from my head. I guess this experience has at least inspired me to write a song. After I'm done writing get the snacks and movies ready. This is just what I need. After everything it's set up, we get ready to watch a movie, we're just about to start when my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and see that it's... My mom. I guess she heard about the rumors already./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Loren: hey mombr /Nora: hi honey. How are you?br /Loren: I'm finebr /Nora: I was just calling to check up on you. Are things with Eddie okay?br /Loren: I guess you heard about the rumors huh?br /Nora: but that's what they are right... rumors?br /Loren: no, it's truebr /Nora: *shocked* you guys broke up?br /Loren: yesbr /Nora: but... But why?br /Loren: I don't want to talk about that itbr /Nora: Loren...br /Loren: ask Eddie not mebr /Nora: Max tried to call him but he is not answering his phone. He went to check on himbr /Loren: good for him I guess?br /Nora: *sigh* Loren? Are you really okay?br /Loren: yes mom. I'm perfectly finebr /Nora: you don't sound fine to mebr /Loren: you can't possibly know thatbr /Nora: you're wrong... I know my daughterbr /Loren: whatever mombr /Nora: I'm sure you guys will be back together by tomorrowbr /Loren: mom, no we won't. We're done for goodbr /Nora: Lore-br /Loren: mom, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I hang up the phone and even though I don't want to do this, I can't stop the tears. After a few minutes my phone rings again. I have an idea about who it is, I don't even look at the screen and immediately answer it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Loren: *sigh* what mom? I already told you I don't want to talkbr /Kelly: I'm not your mom Lorenbr /Loren: *embarrassed* oh hey Kelbr /Kelly: *laughing* hey Loren. I was just calling you to remind you that you have a meeting to talk about any new material you have in about...br /Let's see... An hourbr /Loren: oh my god! Kelly, I totally forgotbr /Kelly: but you're still coming rightbr /Loren: yes don't worry. I'll be therebr /Kelly: okay, so I'll see you /Loren: okay bye/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I totally forgot about that /There are just so many things going on in my head that I didn't even remember about the meeting./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Loren: I'm sorry, I seem to have a meeting I totally forgot aboutbr /Mel: it's okay let's just watch the movies once you get backbr /Loren: thank you. I don't have to leave yet though so we can do something in the mean time/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"We just about everything and anything. It's so easy to talk to Mel, we share a special bond. We've known each other since we were little kids. Time passes fast, and then it's time to leave. I leave and then head to the office. When I get there Kelly is already waiting for me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Loren: hey Kellybr /Kelly: Loren! I thought you weren't going to come for a secondbr /Loren: I would never do thatbr /Kelly: *smiling* I knowbr /Loren: okay so what's this meeting aboutbr /Kelly: ok first order of business, do you have any new songsbr /Loren: in fact, yes, I just wrote one todaybr /Kelly: can I hear it?br /Loren: of course/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"We walk to the studio, I grab the mic, close my eyes, and get ready to sing. I start the song, and all I can say is that I feel at home. For a moment a forget about everything that's going on/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Better than Revenge (by Taylor Swift)/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emNow go stand in the corner/embr /emAnd think about what you did/embr /emHa, time for a little revenge/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThe story starts when it was hot and it was summer/embr /emAnd I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him/embr /emShe came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause/embr /emShe took him faster than you can say sabotage/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it/embr /emI underestimated just who I was dealing with/embr /emShe had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum/embr /emShe underestimated just who she was stealing from/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emShe's not a saint, and she's not what you think/embr /emShe's an actress, whoa, but/embr /emShe's better known for the things that she does/embr /emOn the mattress, whoa/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emSoon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys/embr /emOn the playground won't make you many friends/embr /emShe should keep in mind, she should keep in mind/embr /emThere is nothing I do better than revenge, ha/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emShe looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list/embr /emShe looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it/embr /emI think her ever present frown is a little troubling/embr /emShe thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emSophistication isn't what you wear or who you know/embr /emOr pushing people down to get you where you wanna go/embr /emOh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me/embr /emBut no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emShe's not a saint, and she's not what you think/embr /emShe's an actress, whoa/embr /emShe's better known for the things that she does/embr /emOn the mattress, whoa/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emSoon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys/embr /emOn the playground won't make you many friends/embr /emShe should keep in mind, she should keep in mind/embr /emThere is nothing I do better than revenge, ha/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey/embr /emYou might have him, but haven't you heard?/embr /emI'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey/embr /emYou might have him, but I always get the last word whoa oh/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emShe's not a saint, and she's not what you think/embr /emShe's an actress, whoa/embr /emShe's better known for the things that she does/embr /emOn the mattress, whoa/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emSoon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys/embr /emOn the playground won't make you many friends/embr /emShe should keep in mind, she should keep in mind/embr /emThere is nothing I do better than revenge/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emAnd do you still feel like you know what you're doing?/embr /em'Cause I don't think you do, oh/embr /emDo you still feel like you know what you're doing?/embr /emI don't think you do, don't think you do/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emLet's hear the applause/embr /emC'mon show me how much better you are/embr /emSee you deserve some applause/embr /em'Cause you're so much better/embr /emShe took him faster than you can say 'sabotage'/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"After I'm done I open my eyes and wipe away the tears I didn't know were falling. Kelly stands still staring at me/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kelly: the rumors are true thenbr /Loren: *whispering* yeahbr /Kelly: are you okay Loren?br /Loren: of coursebr /Kelly: *sign* Lore-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kelly is cut off when someone enters the room/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Person: Kell-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongWho do you think is the mystery person? What do you think about Loren's song? R R. Thank you for all your support guys! You are the best!/strong/p 


	8. The Plan

Kelly is cut off when someone enters the room... Jake

Jake: Kell-... Oh hey Loren, I didn't know you had a meeting  
Loren: hey Jake! How was the tour?  
Jake: it went really well but I gotta admit it, it's good to be back  
Loren: *hugs him* I missed you  
Jake: I missed you too. How's my boy Eddie? He's not answering his phone but I just assumed you guys had to much fun last night and were still sleeping  
Loren: I don't know  
Jake: wait, what! *shocked* does that mean the rumors are true  
Loren: yup  
Jake: you can't be serious!  
Loren: no, I am. He cheated on me with Chloe while on tour, and then he broke up with me and he's now apparently back to together with her  
Jake: *shocked* he cheated on you? That doesn't sound like him  
Loren: better believe it Jake  
Jake: but I doesn't make sense! You said that happened during the tour but Eddie never went out at night... He always checked in with me if he was going out... Now that I think about it though, he did disappeared once after a concert for almost an hour  
Loren: *sarcastically laughing* then there you have it... That seems like enough time to me  
Jake: I'm sorry Loren. I don't know why Eddie would do something like that  
Loren: it's okay Jake, it's not your fault...  
Jake: I don't get it! Why would he ever go back to Chloe? Are you okay Loren?  
Loren: yes, really Jake, don't worry  
Jake: I'm just worried about both of you... You guys had a love so strong that I thought would last forever  
Loren: *suddenly feels dizzy*  
Jake: hey, hey are you okay?  
Loren: *still dizzy* I'm fine, it's nothing  
Jake: you should probably sit down *grabs her arm and guides her to the couch*  
Loren: thanks Jake  
Kelly: you're still getting dizzy? did you see a doctor Loren?  
Loren: umm... Yeah  
Kelly: and!... What's wrong?  
Loren: nothing... It's just stress  
Kelly: then you should probably rest! Do you need a break? I can give you a few weeks  
Loren: no Kelly, really, I'm okay  
Kelly: *sigh* if you say so  
Jake: I agree with Kelly... You should take a break  
Loren: I'm okay  
Jake: Lore-  
Loren: *smiling* Jake, really  
Jake: okay then... Anyways, Kelly do you have those papers ready?  
Kelly: ah yeah *grabs folder* here they are  
Jake: thanks Kelly.. I have to go now but Loren... If you need anything, give me a call, okay?  
Loren: thanks Jake  
*Jake leaves*  
Kelly: *concerned* are you really okay? You can talk to me, you know that right?  
Loren: I know Kelly, thanks but don't worry... Everything that's happening is normal  
Kelly: what do you mean by that?  
Loren: umm... Nothing! *changing the subject* so what else did you want to talk to me about?  
Kelly: oh yeah! Did you think about what I said?  
Loren: what?  
Kelly: have you thought about starting an acting career or getting a few modeling gigs. There is a movie a producer that wants you in and there are a lot of agencies who also want you to model for them...  
Loren: I don't know... Let's take it one step at a time. What kind of movie is it?  
Kelly: so here's the thing... It would be very good for your career but I don't think it's something you would go for  
Loren: what movie is it?  
Kelly: the name is Spring Breakers  
Loren: that doesn't sound too bad  
Kelly: what until I tell you what it is about  
Loren: okay so what's the plot  
Kelly: Let me read the documents, okay and I quote: Four college girls hold up a restaurant in order to fund their spring break vacation. While partying, drinking, and taking drugs they are arrested only to be bailed out by a drug and arms dealer. You would be playing the role of one of the girls  
Loren: umm... Yeah, you're right. That doesn't sound like a movie I would like to do... Have the actors been casted?  
Kelly: yeah, the director is just waiting for your answer. If you don't accept then he'll have to find someone else  
Loren: ok so who is going the other three girls  
Kelly: let's see... Vanessa Hudgens, Selena Gomez, and umm... Chloe Carter  
Loren: Chloe is in the movie?!  
Kelly: she is, that's also why I don't know if you'll want to do it  
Loren: *thinking about something* no,no, I do want to  
Kelly: are you sure about that? I mean you have a good girl reputation and that movie might ruin that... And you'll have to work with Chloe, and after everything's that happened, I don't know if that'll be good for you  
Loren: no really, I want to do it. I want to try something new, that role sounds like fun  
Kelly: are you sure?  
Loren: *smiling* yes, Kelly  
Kelly: *sigh* okay, I'll call the producer later  
Loren: ummm.. Could I get a meeting with him instead? I kinda want to talk to him about something  
Kelly: okay, I'll do that right now. *calls him* *after a few minutes hangs up* okay so he said he can see you tomorrow at two  
Loren: great! Thanks Kelly  
Kelly: so what about the modeling thing?  
Loren: I'll see about that later...  
Kelly: okay, I guess we can talk about it later  
Loren: thanks Kelly! So is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?  
Kelly: yeah! About the song you just sang  
Loren: *nervous* what about it?  
Kelly: when do you have time to record it?  
Loren: I can't tomorrow, but I can do it the day after that  
Kelly: okay let's do that then. Sooo is the song about Chloe?  
Loren: is it that obvious?  
Kelly: yes  
Loren: good... I want her to know it's exactly about her  
Kelly: but it talks about revenge... What it that all about?  
Loren: oh nothing to be worried about  
Kelly: *sigh* Loren, you're playing with fire  
Loren: *smiling* I know, I'm just not the one who's gonna get burn  
Kelly: I just hope you know what you're doing  
Loren: I do, trust me  
Kelly: just remember that the spotlight's on you... If something goes wrong, you'll never hear the end of the story  
Loren: I know  
Kelly: *sigh* okay  
Loren: is that all you wanted to talk about?  
Kelly: yeah  
Loren: okay then, I guess I'll get going now  
Kelly: see you later Loren, bye  
Loren: bye

I walk out and smile to myself. That actually went great. I wasn't sure if Kelly would be okay with the song at first, but she is. I can't wait 'till I release it. I know it's probably going to cause a lot of controversy but I really don't care. I already have my plan and I'm pretty sure it's going to work. I open my the door of my car and drive back to Melissa's.

**Max's P.O.V**

I can't believe Eddie and Loren broke up! I never expected something like this to happen. They seemed like such a happy couple. But apparently the rumors are true, Nora called Loren and she confirmed it, they broke up and he got back together with Chloe. Why though? He always talked about how Loren was the one and about how much he loved her. That's what I don't understand. Why would he break up with Loren and then to top that up get back together with that women. That's not my son. He knows, he knows she was the cause of the accident. The accident where Katy died. All I know, is that I really need to talk to Eddie, but he's not answering his phone.

Nora: I don't understand Max  
Max: *sigh* I don't either  
Nora: I want to know why they broke up but Loren doesn't want to talk about it  
Max: that's why I need to talk to Eddie  
Nora: but he's not answering your calls...  
Max: I know, that's why I have to go see him  
Nora: yeah, you should go check on him. He must have had a reason to do what he did  
Max: ok I'll go check on him. *kisses her* I'll see you later  
Nora: ok bye

I grab the car keys, open the door,  
and start to my car. I then open the door, get in, and start driving. On the way there I think about what could have possibly happenned. When I get there, I turn off the car and head towards the penthouse. I knock on the door a few types but he's not opening the door.

Max: *yelling* Eddie! open the door! *knock*

He's still not opening the door so I grab the key I know he keeps hidden by the door and open the door. I walk in and I'm greeted by a mess. There is broken glass on the floor, an empty bottle of whiskey on the table and Eddie who's sitting on the couch writing on his notebook.

Max: why didn't you answer the door or answer my calls  
Eddie: *drunk* because I don't feel like it  
Max: are you drunk?  
Eddie: I don't know, am I?  
Max: stop being a smart ass and tell me what happened?  
Eddie: nothing happened  
Max: oh yeah, is that why you're drunk and you look like you haven't showered?  
Eddie: I didn't feel like taking the shower dad. Are you the shower police or what?  
Max: *sigh* what's going on Eddie?  
Eddie: but you already know what's going on, don't you?  
Max: yes, then tell me why you broke up with Loren  
Eddie: I realized I didn't love her  
Max: you know, you also look like you were either crying all night or doing drugs  
Eddie: I'm just telling the truth  
Max: cut the bullshit Eddie, why did you?  
Eddie: I already told you  
Max: so you're not going to say anything either  
Eddie: I don't want to talk about it  
Max: that's exactly what Loren said  
Eddie: you talked to Loren?  
Max: Nora did  
Eddie: is she okay?  
Max: now you care? You said you didn't love her a few minutes ago  
Eddie: gosh, don't make a big deal out of it  
Max: I don't get you Eddie... But I don't know. She says she's okay but I'm not sure. But that's your fault  
Eddie: I get it okay! No need to remind me  
Max: why did you do it? Why did you get back together with Chloe?  
Eddie: because I never stopped loving her  
Max: you know what, I'm leaving. I wanted to make sure you're okay but it seems like you are alive so take a shower, eat, and then go to the office because Jake called me saying you had a meeting today  
Eddie: Dad I nee-  
Max: bye Eddie

I leave because he's not acting like himself right now. And once he starts being a smart ass, you can't have a conversation with him. I get into my car and head back.

**Loren's P.O.V**

Now that I'm done with the meeting, I'm ready to watch a movie and eat. I'm hungry again but I guess that's because of the pregnancy. When I open the apartment door, I see Mel on her laptop looking mad.

Loren: hey Mel! What's with that face?  
Mel: *nervous* what are you talking about? It's nothing  
Loren: *curious* let me see!

Mel is about to close the laptop but I take it from her before she gets a chance to. When I see what's on the screen I feel curling myself on my bed and crying myself to sleep all over again.

**What do guys think Loren saw on the screen? Will she really do the movie? R &amp; R**

**I also wanted to ask you guys to help me think of a movie because I wanted Loren to be in a movie where she could act like a bad girl... I wrote the chapter last night and I just finished watching Spring Breakers and I'm thinking that movie is a little bit too much. If she did that movie though, she would be Faith because she is the good girl from the movie. So I'm not sure if she should do that movie or another one. Let me know what you guys think.**


	9. Success

Mel is about to close the laptop but I take it from her before she gets a chance to. When I see what's on the screen I feel curling myself on my bed and crying myself to sleep all over again. It was a picture of Eddie and Chloe. No! This shouldn't affect me! I should not care!...but I do. I stand there staring at the picture for I don't know how long... That was the night he cheated on me... There are a few more pictures. There is a picture of them where they seem in a heated conversation, probably talking about their feelings for each other. There's the picture I saw of them kissing, and a picture of Chloe kissing his cheek and then leaving... I have to stop looking at those pictures! I don't want to look at them! But I can't stop myself from doing it... I can hold my tears back and I start crying

Mel: *sigh* this is exactly why I didn't want you to see those pictures, because I knew it would hurt you  
Loren: I'm tired... I'm going to bed  
Mel: Loren, you can talk to me. You know that, right?  
Loren: I know Mel but there's nothing to talk about  
Mel: Loren, you can't keep this bottled up inside you  
Loren: goodnight Mel

I leave and walk up the stairs. I open the door of my room and go to my bed. I really need to cry right now. Get everything out of my system. It hurts. It hurts so much. I curl on my bed and cry. I cry for myself for being so naive and actually believing everything Eddie told me. About how much he loved me, about how he wouldn't never leave me, about how we were forever. I believed all of those lies. I shouldn't have, I should have been realistic. I've always known that I wasn't good enough for him and that's he's always belonged with someone like Chloe but somehow I always pushed that thought to the back of my mind. I shouldn't have let my guard down. After a while, I can't keep my eyes open anymore. The last thought is about how I will never let my guard down again... I want to change, I don't want to be the same little innocent and naive Loren. I know better now.

_Next Day_

Like every morning, I wake up and then I have the urge to throw up. After I'm done puking I take a shower and get ready. Today will be a good day. Today I have the meeting with the movie producer. I'm really excited about this. The movie does sound interesting but I don't know if it's something I would want to do. I look at my phone and see that's almost twelve. The meeting's at two so I have two hours until I have to leave. I walk downstairs and spot Melissa cooking.

Loren: are you coking breakfast or lunch? It's already twelve  
Mel: breakfast... I haven't eaten yet either  
Loren: so what are you cooking?  
Mel: waffles, scrambled eggs, and I cut some fruit  
Loren: *smiling* no bacon?  
Mel: *smiling* no, I know the smell of bacon makes your morning sickness worse  
Loren: Mel, thanks. For everything  
Mel: it's my job as a best friend to always be here for you. Plus I know you would do the same thing if I were in your situation  
Loren: *smiling* you mean if you were dating a rock star for three years, he goes on tour and cheats on you with his ex. To top that up, he gets back together with her. Oh and don't forget you're pregnant too.  
Mel: I know you're hurting Loren, and you need to let all of this out  
Loren: *sigh* I know Mel, I'm just not ready to talk about it  
Mel: I understand, just know that I'm here when you're ready  
Loren: thanks Mel

Mel finishes cooking and we start eating. I didn't realize how hungry I was. After we're done we talk. She says I have to tell my mom about the pregnancy. I agree but I'm scared. I don't know what she'll think of me... Will she be disappointed? She will also want to tell Max and Max will want to tell Eddie. I don't want Eddie to find out I'm pregnant. At least not yet... Maybe. I have to think about what I will do before I tell him,  
I don't even know if I want to tell him. I look at the clock and realize it's time for me to leave.

Loren: I have a meeting with a movie producer... I have to go now  
Mel: *curious* ooh does that mean you're becoming an actress too?  
Loren: I don't know, maybe. That's what the meeting is for.  
Mel: is it a show or movie?  
Loren: movie  
Mel: what about?  
Loren: ummm... College girls who rob a store to fund their spring break vacation and then they get are arrested for doing drugs but are bailed out by drug dealer  
Mel: *shocked* that doesn't seem like something you would would want to do  
Loren: umm... It is  
Mel: you don't sound so convincing to me... Why do you want to do the movie?  
Loren: I gotta go Mel! *opens the door* I'll tell you later though

I head to my car and open the door. I drive to the producer's office. When I get there, I take a deep breath. It's time to put my plan to action. I hope it works, I think it will. I open the door and head to the office

Loren: hello  
Secretary: oh my god! You're Loren Tate. Can I get your signature!?  
Loren: *laughing* sure  
Secretary: thank you  
Loren: you're welcome  
Secretary: you're here to see  
Mr. Anthonioz right? He said you were coming today  
Loren: Yeah  
Secretary: ok, I'll let him know you're here *goes inside the office* *comes out* you can go in  
Loren: thanks  
*goes in*

Producer: well hello Ms. Tate. It's good to see you here  
Loren: *smiling* hi... Mr. Anthonioz, It's a pleasure to be here. Call me Loren  
Producer: *smiling* then you call me Charles  
Loren: okay... Charles  
Charles: you look even more beautiful in person  
Loren: thank you... So about the movie  
Charles: right to business huh? I like you Loren. So your manager told you what the movie is about right?  
Loren: yes she did  
Charles: and what did you think about it?  
Loren: I like it... It sounds fun  
Charles: great!  
Loren: but... I don't know if it's something I would do  
Charles: I knew you would say something like that. You have a good girl image  
Loren: right and I don't want to ruin that  
Charles: I know you have a good girl image so I have this role that is specially for you. Faith, out of the four girls, she's the good girl. She doesn't participate in the robbery, she doesn't do drugs, and she leaves once things start getting bad. Is that something you would be interested in?  
Loren: *smiling* yes, it is  
Charles: amazing! Do we have a deal then?  
Loren: I don't know about that... I heard that Chloe Carter is also in the movie and honestly I can't work with her  
Charles: the rumors are true then?  
Loren: umm... Yeah. To be honest, I can't do the movie if she's in it  
Charles: so that means I have to choose between you two?  
Loren: I'm sorry, I don't want to sound like a spoiled celebrity but after everything I just can't work with her  
Charles: "smiles" don't worry about it, I understand. It's done then... She's out. You're in right?  
Loren: *smiling* yes. I want to read the script first though  
Charles: no problem... You can take the script and once you're done reading it, you can sign the contract  
Loren: sounds good  
Charles: *gives her the script* here it is, I'll send the contract to your manager so you guys can go over it  
Loren: thank you  
Charles: my pleasure

I walk out with a smile on my face. My plan worked. Chloe is out of the movie. That could have been really good for her career. The first step to making her life miserable. I know that I should probably feel bad but I don't. I'm extremely happy right now, it actually worked and I like my role. Watch out Chloe Carter, I'm coming for you.  
I say goodbye to the secretaryy and head to my car

Jake's P.O.V

I'm getting some paperwork done when the guy I've been trying to reach for two days walks in.

Eddie: hey Jake  
Jake: *angry* so you finally decided to show up? Why didn't you answer my calls?  
Eddie: because I was busy  
Jake: with what? Nothing!  
Eddie: *sigh* Jake, get over it. I'm here now  
Jake: you look like crap by the way  
Eddie: *sarcastic* thank you  
Jake: I'm serious, what's going on with you? *sarcastic* I thought you would be happy now that you're back together with Chloe  
Eddie: I am. What did want to talk to me about  
Jake: *sigh* do you have any new material? Have you written any new songs?  
Eddie: umm... No  
Jake: Eddie!  
Eddie: what? I can't help it, I need inspiration to write a song!  
Jake: seriously nothing?  
Eddie: well I have a song that I wrote the night before I left for the tour  
Jake: okay let's listen to it  
Eddie: Jake! I don't want to actually record that song though  
Jake: why?  
Eddie: *whispering* because Chloe will get pissed at me  
Jake: I don't get what this has to do with Chloe but you need a song and since you say you don't have any inspiration you'll record that song  
Eddie: uh whatever Jake  
Jake: let's give it a listen

We walk to the studio and he gets ready to sing. I don't understand why he says Chloe will be pissed but I realize it as soon he starts to sing.

**Daylight (by Maroon5)**

_Here I am waiting_  
_I'll have to leave soon_  
_Why am I holding on?_  
_We knew this day would come_  
_We knew it all along_  
_How did it come so fast?_

_This is our last night but it's late_  
_And I'm trying not to sleep_  
_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Here I am staring at your perfection_  
_In my arms, so beautiful_  
_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_  
_Somebody slow it down_

_This is way too hard, cause I know_  
_When the sun comes up, I will leave_  
_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I never want it to stop_  
_Because I don't wanna start all over_  
_Start all over_  
_I was afraid of the dark_  
_But now it's all that I want_  
_All that I want, all that I want_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_  
_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (yeah)_  
_Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

When he's done, all I can really do is stare at him. I don't understand that guy.

Jake: I don't understand you. That song is about Loren right?  
Eddie: why would you think that?  
Jake: it's obvious! You guys were still together before you left for the tour  
Eddie: yes it's about her  
Jake: you clearly love her so why the fuck would do what you did?  
Eddie: I love her but I love Chloe more. Are we done here? I have places to be  
Jake: you're impossible. When can you record the song?  
Eddie: tomorrow?  
Jake: I don't if you can tomorrow. Loren will be using the studio tomorrow  
Eddie: Loren's recording a song?  
Jake: yeah she is  
Eddie: have you heard the song?  
Jake: no but Kelly says she likes it... It's different from what she usually writes  
Eddie: let's do it tomorrow  
Jake: did you know hear me? She will be using the studio tomorrow  
Eddie: yeah but she won't be in there the whole day  
Jake: *sigh* okay, I'll talk to Kelly  
Eddie: is that all then?  
Jake: yeah  
Eddie: then I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Jake  
Jake: see ya

Ian's P.V.O

I'm done with a photo-shoot when I hear my phone ring. I look at the screen and see that is Eddie. I answer his call and hope he's not drunk again.

Ian: hello?  
Eddie: hey Ian  
Ian: so you're not drunk today  
Eddie: no. Are you still mad at me?  
Ian: Are you still being an ass?  
Eddie:*groans* come on Ian. I'm sorry  
Ian: *sigh* I'm sorry too. You can make your own decision, I shouldn't have intruded  
Eddie: are you doing anything?  
Ian: I just got done with a photo-shoot  
Eddie: then do you have time to go get some drinks?  
Ian: don't tell me you're getting drunk again  
Eddie: I won't get drunk  
Ian: I don't believe you... Let's just go to Rumor  
Eddie: Rumor it is then  
Ian: alright, I'll see you there  
Eddie: okay, bye  
Ian: bye

I pack all my equipment and leave. Eddie's my best friend and I know him... And right know I know he needs me. Max called me yesterday and said Eddie was drunk again. He's been drink a lot lately and I think I know why. Even though he says he's over Loren, I know he's not. I park my car and get out. I walk into Rumor and take a sit by the bar. After a few minutes I see Eddie walk in. He spots me and walk towards me.

Ian: hey mate. You look like shit  
Eddie: nice to see you too  
Ian: how have you been?  
Eddie: great  
Ian: sure. How are things with Chloe  
Eddie: since when do you ask about Chloe?  
Ian: I just thought that since you're dating her and you're my mate, I should at least make an effort to try and accept that you guys are back together even if I despise the woman  
Eddie: we don't have to talk about her  
Ian: good because it was even hard to say her name  
Eddie: hate her that much?  
Ian: well after everything she did to you, how can I not?  
Eddie: you're a good friend Ian

I'm about to respond to Eddie when both my phone and Eddie's beep so there is a new gossip story. We take our phones out and look at the new rumor. I look at Eddie and he looks ready to murder somebody...

**What do you think about Loren's plan? What do you think the gossip is? **

**R &amp; R**


	10. Rumors

I'm about to respond to Eddie when both my phone and Eddie's beep which means there's a new gossip story. We take our phones out and look at the new rumor. I look at Eddie and he looks ready to murder somebody. There's a picture of Tyler and Loren with the headline

_**"Is our Hollywood sweetheart already moving on from famous Rockstar Eddie Duran to bad boy Tyler Rorke?"**_

_Well it looks like the rumors about our IT couple, Leddie, breaking up are in fact true! Can you believe that? After years of dating we all assumed they were soon going to tie the knot. Now we'll never get our Leddie babies. To make matters worse this confirms our other rumor about Eddie actually getting back together with Chloe Carter. Can you guys believe that? Because I seriously can't. But listen to this peeps! It seems like our Hollywood sweetheart Loren Tate is already moving on! You go girl! Show Eddie Duran what he's missing. She looked beautiful as alway and was spotted on what seemed like a date with Tyler Rorke. We all know that he doesn't have the best reputation but who knows? She might be able to change his bad boy ways. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. But for now, enjoy these juicy pictures taken of their rumored date. They seemed to be getting pretty cozy! But what do you guys think their ship name should be Toren? Or how about Lyler?_

Under that there are a few picture of Loren and Tyler. There are a few of Loren putting her arms around his neck and it looks like she's whispering something to him while he's smirking at whatever she's saying, then there's another one of him touching her butt.

Eddie: *angry* what the fuck is this?  
Ian: I don't know mate but it seems like Loren is already moving on  
Eddie: And why is he touching her like that? I'm the only one wh-  
Ian: You're the only one...?  
Eddie: *sigh* nothing  
Ian: but you know what Eddie? I'm happy for her if she's actually dating Tyler. She deserves to be happy  
Eddie: *yelling* are you on his side? Ian! You know Tyler  
Ian: so what? People change and I'm sure with Loren by his side he might become someone different  
Eddie: *silent*  
Ian: don't look so depressed mate... You're the one who broke up with her in the first place. What did you think was gonna happen?  
Eddie: I know she's not dating Tyler  
Ian: and why is that?  
Eddie: because I know she loved me! And it's only been a few weeks since we broke up  
Ian: Eddie... The key word is loved, as in past tense, as in not anymore, and if she's not dating him *smirking* she must be only hooking up with him  
Eddie: *yelling* Ian! Shut up!  
Ian: what? Did I hit a nerve there?  
Eddie: I'm getting a drink, I'll be back  
Ian: *sigh* Eddie... Would you please lay off the alcohol? It's not healthy to be drinking as much as you've been doing  
Eddie: I don't care  
Ian: you know what? We're leaving  
Eddie: you can't tell me what to do  
Ian: so would you want me to call Max instead?  
Eddie: are you blackmailing me?  
Ian: sure! If that's what it takes for you to not drink  
Eddie: you know I can just get drunk at the penthouse instead right?  
Ian: then I'll make sure to take all the alcohol you have with me  
Eddie: you're really going through with this aren't you?  
Ian: yes I am, so let's just go  
Eddie: *sigh* whatever

**Loren's P.O.V**

Loren: Mel! I'm back  
Mel: how did your meeting go?  
Loren: *smiling* great! I'm doing the movie  
Mel: really? I never thought you would actually do it  
Loren: well it's not something I would usually do but it sounds fun and I want to change  
Mel: why would you want to change?  
Loren: because I don't want be the little naive girl I've always been. Plus my role is the good girl of the movie so I won't be doing anything extreme  
Mel: Loren I'm happy for getting the role but you don't have to change  
Loren: Mel... Please  
Mel: Loren... I just don't want you to become someone that you're not  
Loren: *smiling* I won't Mel  
Mel: you haven't stopped smiling since you entered that door  
Loren: well I'm really happy  
Mel: is it because of the movie?  
Loren: well... Not entirely  
Mel: *excited* spill it! Why is Loren Tate so happy?  
Loren: you're not gonna like it  
Mel: are the rumors true then?  
Loren: *confused* what rumors?  
Mel: the rumors about you dating Tyler... I know the date at Rumor is not true but maybe you guys have been talking to each other and decide that you want to have hot passiona-  
Loren: Mel! Mel! No! I would never date Tyler  
Mel: *relieved* good! Because I wouldn't be able to support your relationship with him. But the why are you this happy?  
Loren: *sigh* it has to do with Chloe?  
Mel: what about her?  
Loren: she had a role in the movie as well but I basically made the director choose between her and me  
Mel: and he obviously chose you  
Loren: yeah  
Mel: I don't know what to think  
Loren: don't say anything  
Mel: I don't want you to change Loren  
Loren: I won't Mel

We're about to hug when suddenly my phone rings, when I look at the caller ID and it's someone I would prefer not talking to right now...


	11. New Songs

We're about to hug when my phone rings. My mom's name flashes on the screen. I debate whether to answer or not. It's not like I don't want to talk to her, it's actually the opposite, I want to tell her everything that's happening to me right now but I can't. Telling her about my situation with Eddie might cause I fight between her and Max and the last thing I want is for my mom to be unhappy because of me. I decide to answer her call and hope she doesn't ask any questions

Loren: hey mom

Nora: Loren! How are you sweetheart? I haven't talked to you in a few days

Loren: I'm fine mom, I'm sorry I haven't called you

Nora: sweetie, you've been really distant lately

Loren: I know mom and I'm sorry, I've just been busy

Nora: why don't you come over? Max wants to go check up on Eddie so her won't be here tonight and we can talk. I'll even make my famous pie

Loren: that sounds great mom, I'll be there later

I hang up and flop down on the couch. Melissa is standing looking at me with a thoughtful expression.  
Loren: what?

Mel: I was thinking something

Loren: and that is

Mel: you're about one month and three weeks pregnant right

Loren: yes and your point is

Mel: is that you'll start showing soon!

Loren: I won't start showing until I am about four months into the pregnancy Mel. In the meantime, I can still film the movie

Mel: and after that?

Loren: I don't know, I'll think of something

Mel: are you going to tell... Him

Loren: *sigh* I don't know Mel. I feel like he has the right to know he's going to be a father but at the same time, I want him to be out of my life for good

Mel: Loren, you're a celebrity, paparazzi will find out about your pregnancy so Eddie will know the truth one way or another

Loren: you're right but I still want to wait

Mel: That's okay Loren, I can't possibly know what you're going through but I'm trying to and I'll support any decisions you make

Loren: *crying* thank you Mel

Mel: don't cry Loren

Loren: I'm sorry, it's just that my hormones are everywhere right now

Mel: *chuckling* as long as you don't go King Kong on me I'm okay

Loren: *laughing* I would never do that. Oh I'm going out tonight

Mel: is it with some sexy man?

Loren: if you consider my mom a sexy man then yes

Mel: so you finally stopped avoiding Nora huh?

Loren: I wasn't avoiding here! I was just... just...

Mel: avoiding her

Loren: *sigh* you know why I'm doing this Mel

Mel: I know but you should at least tell your mom you're pregnant. You know she could give you advice

Loren: I know... I think I'll tell her today

Mel: good

**Ian's P.O.V**

Ian: you know, you've been staring at that your cellphone for about fifteen minutes now

Eddie: I don't know if...

Ian: if what?

Eddie: nothing, I need to make a call

I don't know what's going through Eddie's head right now. Actually no, I do know, and I know that my best mate is jealous and hurting. From the corner of my eye, I see him hold his phone next to his ear, after a few seconds he frowns and hangs up.

Ian: why the long face mate?

Eddie: she didn't answer me *chuckle* but of course she wasn't going answer, I don't know why I even called her

Ian: did you call...

I'm about about to ask Eddie a question when his phone rings. For a moment he looks happy but when he answers his face falls as if was expecting someone else's voice . I hear him say "I'll be there later" and hangs up.

Eddie: that was Chloe... She says she has to tell me something

Ian: you have to go then?

Eddie: yes but you should drop by the penthouse later

Ian: sure I'll see you later mate

He walks to his car and leaves.

**Loren's P.O.V**  
I can't believe he had the nerve to call me! We have no reason to talk to each other anymore. We're over. But even though I don't want to admit it to myself seeing his name flash on my screen did ignite something within me. It brought back memories. It reminded me of what we had, of how happy we were... Or at least I thought we were. It also made the anger I had tried to contain flurry. How dare he call me? Why? I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! But if he think he still has an affect on me he's wrong. But I know the truth, and the truth is that he does still affect me but I have to at least make him think he doesn't. My phone rings again and without looking at who it is answer.

Loren: *yelling* what!?

Kelly: woah there Loren!

Loren: sorry Kelly! I thought you were someone else

Kelly: are you calmed down now?

Loren: *sigh* yes... I'm sorry

Kelly: it's fine. How are you holding up?

Loren: Kelly, it's been three weeks. I'm perfectly fine

Kelly: well if you say so... I was just calling you to tell you that your song is dropping out today at three

Loren: really!?

Kelly: *laughing* you seem excited

Loren: I am

Kelly: so is Eddie's

Loren: oh

Kelly: Jake says it's a beautiful song

Loren: *uncomfortable* umm... Why are we talking about Eddie?

Kelly: right, right, sorry. I was also calling to tell you the filming of Spring Breakers starts in a week

Loren: really? I'm looking forward to it

Kelly: and I also wanted to ask you if you've thought about what we talked about

Loren: and that is?

Kelly: modeling

Loren: I'll do it

Kelly: that's great! It will be good for your career, trust me. I'll get you a meeting with the company

Loren: sounds good

Kelly: ok, I'll text you the details later

Loren: thanks Kelly

After I hang up, I open up tweeter and tweet something...

_ LorenTate: Get ready for a new song! Checkout it out at 3:00. Thanks to all of my fans for supporting me and to the person who was my inspiration. She knows exactly who she is._

I exit the app and sigh. I will have to tell Kelly about being pregnant after all. If I want to model, I will only be able to do it for a few months. I grab my purse and head out to my mom's. When I get there, I knock on the door and I'm greeting by a very excited Nora.

Nora: *hugging Loren* sweetie! It's been so long

Loren: *tearing up* I know mom. I missed you

Nora: why are you crying?

Loren: I'm just happy to see you

Nora: I'm happy to see my daughter too

Loren: come on, let's get inside

Nora: how have you been?

Loren: I'm doing great mom. I've even really busy with my career

Nora: I hope you're not overworking yourself

Loren: I'm not. I'm really excited about the single that's dropping in let's see... Fifteen minutes

Nora: oh I didn't know you recorded a new song

Loren: I'm sorry I didn't tell you

Nora: it's okay

Loren: oh and I'm also doing a movie and I might start modeling

Nora: that's a lot of work Loren!

Loren: I know but I'd rather have a lot of work than not having any

Nora: just take care of yourself ok?

Loren: I am... Don't worry

Nora: now tell me! What is this movie about?

Loren: it's called Spring Breakers

Nora: *surprised* that movie!?

Loren: what's that supposed to mean?

Nora: nothing, it's just that there are rumors about the actors starring in the movie and what the movie is about and it just doesn't seem like something you would like to do

Loren: it is and filming starts next week

Nora: are you sure about this Loren?

Loren: yes mom! Plus I'm the good girl in the movie

Nora: and you really want to do it?

Loren: yes mom, I'm really excited

Nora: ok then

Loren: I also wanted to tell you something else...

Nora: yes?

Loren: I'm... never mind

Nora: what were going to say?

Loren: nothing... How about some pie?

**Chloe's P.O.V**

That stupid little teeny bopper! Ugh I hate her! It's all her fault. I had a role in that movie and because of her, I got kicked out off it. This was the perfect role for me to become a famous actress! It's all part of her plan! I also heard her new stupid song and I know it's about me. My reputation will go down the drain! No that's it's that good to begin with but still! I didn't believe her when she said she would get revenge against me but I'm starting to. I hear a knock on the door and open it. Yes, he's finally here.

Chloe: Eddie! I missed you baby

Eddie: what did you want to tell me?

Chloe: ugh, did you the teeny bopper's new song?

Eddie: stop calling her that

Chloe: whatever! She wants revenge! Because of her I don't have a role anymore

Eddie: it's not her fault

Chloe: are you kidding? The producer told me she said they had to choose between her and me! And they chose her! She probably slept with him

Eddie: Chloe, shut up!

Chloe: you should be on my side not on hers! Have you even heard her new song! I know it's about me, she insulting me! I'm telling you she wants revenge! She's jealous of me

Eddie: *sigh* she has nothing to be jealous about

Chloe: Eddie!

Eddie: if that's all I'm leaving

Chloe: no! I have to tell you something else

Eddie: what is it?

Chloe: Eddie... I'm pregnant


	12. The Truth

**Chloe's P.O.V**

Chloe: no! I have to tell you something else  
Eddie: what is it?  
Chloe: I'm pregnant  
Eddie: you're pregnant?  
Chloe: we're going to have a baby Eddie! Aren't you excited?  
Eddie: don't be delusional Chloe!  
Chloe: Eddie, don't act so cold towards the mother of your child  
Eddie: we both know that kid isn't mine  
Chloe: how can you say that?  
Eddie: I haven't touched you Chloe! There's only person I crave to touch and her name is Loren  
Chloe: you prefer that little teeny bopper instead of me?  
Eddie: any day Chloe! She's talented, funny, and don't forget hot as hell. I might have to pretend to be in a relationship with you but who's always on my mind is Loren  
Chloe: too bad she's probably fucking the movie director right? Oh and don't forget Tyler  
Eddie: *angry* unlike you, Loren is pure and actually has morals  
Chloe: we'll see Eddie  
Eddie: I'm leaving  
Chloe: I kind of feel like having sex right now  
Eddie: then call one of the many fuck buddies you have  
Chloe: I want you Eddie  
Eddie: well I'm repulsed by you so thanks but no thanks  
Chloe: oh really? But you don't want your little Loren to get hurt right? And you very well remember that with one call to my friends, she can end up really hurt  
Eddie: why are you doing this? I don't love you, I don't want you.  
Chloe: it's very simple. I want to be famous and since you're the world's most famous Rockstar I can gain fame by dating you.  
Eddie: you're pathetic, you know that?  
Chloe: I'm done talking. Now come here

I push him into the couch and climb on his lap straddling him. He tries to push me away but I wrap my arms around his neck. I kiss his him under his jaw but I gain no reaction from him. I trail my hands down his torso feeling his abs and then mess with the button of his jeans. No reaction again. He then pushes me away from him and stands up

Eddie: as you can see, you don't affect me in any way possible  
Chloe: do you seriously find her desirable but not me?  
Eddie: Chloe, she doesn't have to much for me to want to jump her. You on the other hand, do nothing to me.  
Chloe: you'll pay for this humiliation  
Eddie: don't worry about that, I'm away from Loren, I'm already paying for every single thing I ever did wrong  
Chloe: whatever Eddie, just get out of here  
Eddie: gladly

He walks out without looking at me. It's all that teeny bopper's fault! She has him brain washed. I let out a scream of frustration and throw my phone at the wall.

**Loren's P.O.V**

I'm eating pie with my mom when my phone rings. I look at it and see that it's Kelly.

Loren: hey Kel  
Kelly: Loren, I was calling about the meeting with the modeling agency. It's tomorrow at three  
Loren: thanks Kelly, you're the best!  
Kelly: *laughs* thanks Loren  
Loren: bye Kelly

I hang up and look at my mom. She's looking back at me expectantly .

Loren: yes mom?  
Nora: so you have a meeting tomorrow?  
Loren: *surprised* you heard that?  
Nora: *laughs* I did  
Loren: yes mom, I have a meeting with a modeling agency  
Nora: I just feel like you're over doing yourself honey.  
Loren: I'm not even sure if I'm gonna do it and if I do, it'll only be for a little while  
Nora: I just don't want you to stress  
yourself too much honey  
Loren: don't worry mom, I'm not. This is just something I have to do.  
Nora: I'm just-

She's cut off when the door opens and Max walks in.

Max: Loren! I'm glad you're here  
Loren: Hey Max, what's going on?  
Max: I just wanted to talk to you  
Loren: about?  
Max: Eddie...


	13. Back to the Night

Max: I just wanted to talk to you  
Loren: about?  
Max: Eddie...  
Loren: Max, I can't  
Max: please Loren, you're the person that knows him the best  
Loren: *scoffs* I don't think I know him as much as thought I did  
Max: I don't support anything he's done but he's still my son and I'm honestly worried about him. All he does is drink, he hasn't showered in who knows how long, and Jake says he hasn't written any songs  
Loren: *softly* this... This is just so hard Max  
Max: I thinks this is because of the break up  
Loren: *chuckes* Max, he's the one who broke up with me, he doesn't love me, he's in love with someone else. With Chloe.  
Max: I can't imagine why he did it. He always talked to me about how in love with you he was  
Loren: I guess feeling change, right?  
Max: I'm sorry Loren, Eddie is my son but I also love you like a daughter, if you ever need to talk to me. Just know I'm here for you.  
Loren: *with tears in her eyes* l love you too Max. You are like the dad I never had  
*thinking*  
Mom, Max... I have to tell you guys something  
Nora: what honey?  
Loren: but first, I have to tell you guys what really happened with Eddie. *sighs* A few days before coming back from tour, he started acting strange but I thought nothing of it, I thought it was just me imagining things. Anyways, when he came back, I had to tell him something but so did he. He said had cheated on me with Chloe while on tour  
Max: He cheated? This is not the Eddie I know! Why the hell would he cheat on you if he knows exactly how he feels to be cheated on! I... I don't know what to think. I feel so disappointed  
Loren: I'm telling you guys this because I need you to understand why I'm doing this. He said wanted to break up with me, that he didn't love me anymore, that he loved Chloe.  
Nora: honey...  
Loren: I didn't tell him what I was going to tell him that might. I was going to tell him I'm pregnant  
Nora: pregnant!  
Max: you're pregnant?  
Loren: *quietly* I am. I'm telling you guys because I've kept this a secret for too long and I feel like you deserve to know. And I guess what I'm trying to ask you is to please not tell him  
Max: Loren... Not for a second, I approve of his actions and he's an idiot for doing what he did but he still deserves to know he's going to be a dad  
Loren: I know he does but I need time to think about things before I say anything. I'll tell him... Eventually  
Nora: honey... You do realize the media will find out about it sooner or later once you start to show right  
Loren: *laughs* I know mom, there's nothing I can really do about that  
Nora: I just hate that you're doing this alone  
Loren: I'm not alone mom, I have you guys and Mel  
Max: and we'll always be here for you  
Loren: *hugs them* I love you guys

**Eddie's P.O.V**

When I get home, I flop down on my couch and sigh, when did my life start going downwards. I few weeks ago, everything seemed to be perfect. Why did this have to happen?

Having to break up with Loren was one of the hardest things I've ever done. But making her believe I didn't love and that I had cheated was the hardest. Watching her face while I told her all of that stuff, was breaking me inside. I hate watching her cry, but knowing I'm the reason for those tears makes me hate myself. When she walked out the door, all I wanted was to stop her and tell her truth. To tell her what had happened and that we could have figured out something together. But I love her too much to permit for a second the chance of Chloe finding out and hurting her. When she told me she hated me, all that was left of me was an empty void inside my heart. I wish this had never happened. I wish I still had Loren. I wish she still love me. I wish that night after my concert would had never happened.

_Flashback_

I had just gotten done with my concert, I was tired and sweaty but all I wanted to do was hear Loren's voice. I love being on tour and meeting my fans but it's hard being away from the person you love. There are just a few days left and I can't wait to see her again. I'm on my way to my fitting room when someone grabs my arm. When I turn around the person standing there is Chloe.

Eddie: Chloe, what the hell are you doing here?  
Chloe: *smiles* I came to see you Eddie  
Eddie: how did you even get access? No one can enter this place  
Chloe: oh I have my ways  
Eddie: I can imagine that  
Chloe: *seductively* how about you and I go somewhere more private?  
Eddie: Not in a million years  
Chloe: why not? I don't think your little girlfriend is keeping you satisfied and I plan to change that  
Eddie: *angry* I'm calling security  
Chloe: no, okay! Wait, I actually came here because I have something to tell you  
Eddie: there's nothing we need to talk about  
Chloe: break up with Loren and get Back together with me  
Eddie: *laughs* and why would I break up with her? I love her and I would be crazy to ever let her go  
Chloe: let me tell you why, because if you don't, I have some friends that could hurt her... A lot  
Eddie: you do realize I can just talk to the police and have you arrested right?  
Chloe: that's where you're wrong. If you do that, as soon as my friends hear about me being sent to jail, they'll make sure to get rid your precious girlfriend  
Eddie: why are you doing this?  
Chloe: it's pretty simple. I want fame, you're famous. If I date you, then voilà! I'll be famous  
Eddie: you're sickening  
Chloe: do we have a deal? Remember what will happen to Loren if you don't do it  
Eddie: *defeated* yes  
Chloe: *claps* perfect! Here's my number. Call me. *kisses him*

All I can do is stand there as she walks away. I can't think straight, what just happened? I can't stop my tears from flowing down. I don't want to do this. I want to close my eyes and pretend this never happened. Pretend everything is fine, and that in a few days I'll have Loren in my arms again. But the reality is that I won't, I won't be able to hug her or kiss her or watch as her eyes brighten when she laughs anymore. As much as I don't want to do this, I have to. I'll be doing exactly what I'm protecting her from- I'll be hurting her- but I can't risk anything happening to her. I'll be miserable and heartbroken but I love her, and as long as she's okay then I'm okay. And she _will _be okay, at least in the physical sense.

I don't want to see anyone right now. Specially Jake, just by looking at me, he'll know something is wrong. I grab my sunglasses and I cap from the table, hoping no one will recognize me as I walk out of the venue. Right now I need to be alone.

_end of flashback_

I wish I could tell someone about this, and let it all out. Tell someone how hard it is to wake up everyday to the other side of the bed deserted, how empty I feel inside, and the jealousy I feel every time I have to read about the rumors of Loren and Tyler dating.

I grab my phone and dial Ian's number.

Ian: Hey mate  
Eddie: Ian, can you come over? I wanna talk to you about something...

**Now you guys have heard Eddie's side of the story. What do you think will happen next? Will Eddie tell Ian? Comment &amp; Review :)**


	14. Discussing

Ian: Hey mate  
Eddie: Ian, can you come over? I wanna talk to you about something...  
Ian: Is everything okay?  
Eddie: no, everything is a mess  
Ian: I'll be there soon, okay?  
Eddie: ok

I close my eyes and sigh. I wish I could wake up from this nightmare. I'm overcome by sudden inspiration. Well at least there it is something positive this situation has brought me I think bitterly. I grab my song book and start writing. Soon, I have a song written. Jake will be thrilled by this seeing as I haven't written anything in weeks. I'm broken from my thoughts when I hear knocking. Ian's here. I stand up and open the door.

Ian: Eddie, are you okay?  
Eddie: Yeah, I'm fine  
Ian: you sure? Because you didn't sound fine to me on the phone  
Eddie: yeah, sorry I was being dramatic  
Ian: so what did you want to talk about?  
Eddie: uh, I- I just need a friend. I guess

The truth is that when I called Ian, I was determined to tell him everything, but now that I've had time to think about it, I've come to the conclusion that telling him might not be the wise thing to do. The less people know, the better. I know I can trust Ian but I know he has seen how I've been acting lately. And he'll tell someone if he thinks it'll me Loren and me happy. I can't take the risk of something happening to Loren, I love her too much for that.

Ian: Eddie, come on. I know my best friend  
Eddie: it was nothing Ian, I just wanted to hang out with my best friend  
Ian: *sigh* I guess if you say so  
Eddie: I do, so what do you want to do?

Loren's P.O.V

I can honestly say a whole weight has been lifted off my shoulders now that Max and Mom know the truth. I head to the office because I need to talk to Kelly. If I want to do this modeling business, I have to tell her I'm pregnant. I won't be able to do it for long, I want to hide this pregnancy from the media for as long as possible.

Kelly: Loren, what are you doing here?  
Loren: sorry, I didn't tell you I was coming  
Kelly: no worries, did you have something to talk to me about?  
Loren: actually yes, about modeling...  
Kelly: I think it'll be good for your Career but I don't want to put too much pressure on you. You are doing enough already, with writing and recording songs and the movie  
Loren: actually, I do want to do it  
Kelly: that's great, then what's up?  
Loren: uh ummm...  
Kelly: spit it out Loren  
Loren: you have to promised this won't leave these four walls  
Kelly: I promise, don't worry  
Loren: I'm pregnant  
Kelly: pregnant? Its Eddie's right?  
Loren: *sigh* obviously  
Kelly: did you already tell him ?  
Loren: not yet. I know he deserves to know but I'm not ready to tell him yet. The point is, that I don't want the media to know I'm pregnant. I know it's undeniable and they'll find out once I start truly showing but I'll be able to hide the bump with loose clothing and I'll probably have to model tight clothes and-  
Kelly: *laughs* you're rambling, I get it Loren. how far along are you?  
Loren: almost 2 months, but I read that I probably won't start showing until I'm 4 months  
Kelly: ok then, I'll tell them if you do, you'll only be able to work with them for 2 months or so  
Loren: you're great Kelly! Thank you!  
Kelly: no problem. So pregnant, huh? *teasing* Wonder how that happened  
Loren: *blushes*  
Kelly: *serious* I'm here if you ever need anything alright  
Loren: *softly* thanks Kelly. I truly appreciate it  
Kelly: and don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this  
Loren: thank you. Oh I also wanted to talk to you about something else  
Kelly: and that is?  
Loren: I want a make-over

**Hey guys! So I want to ask you guys; what do you guys want it to happen next in the story? Leave your comments. Also, I have a question, what's Loren's eye color? Hazel or Brown? Thanks for all your support and lovely comments :)**


End file.
